The Opposite Game
by izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy decides to play a game to get his mind off a certain anniversary, the crew decides to join, the game going well until someone asks Luffy "whats the opposite of Freedom?" Inspired by Freedom by pheonixtears21 (I can't find the story anymore idk what happened to it) 3rd fic, no romance/pairings, just the cold hearted truth about the world


**A/N" I got thiis idea by reading the fic Freedom by Pheonixtears21, this story is inspired by that fic, but I though I can make it better, or attempt to make it better IDK, but it's really good!, oh and sorry I might bully Luffy a bit in the beginning (sorry dont hate me, it's not that bad!) **

It was a nice day on the Thousand Sunny, the Strawhats were chilling on the deck. Even though it was a nice day, it made it really boring.

"Minna" Luffy called, sprawled out on the grassy deck. "Let's play a game!" Luffy asked. "NO!" was the crew's response it wasn't surprising. "Wait!, let me explain!" Luffy pouted, the crew was mentally preparing themselves for a babbling. "It's simple, but creative game, but it requires thinking." he said blankly. '_Did Luffy say "thinking game!"_, the crew thought, now interested. "Explain the game Luffy." Zoro asked. "Ok, well one of us will say a word, place or thing, a noun basically. Although it can't be an easy word, and you need to tell the opposite, and give an explanation, but you can say anything dirty, or clean." Luffy explained. "_Holy crap!, did Luffy actually sound smart, and he knows what a noun is, also what dirty words mean!'_ the crew thought once again, Luffy frowned thinking that they probably didn't think he was smart, he was right. " Okay sure, i'll play" Zoro said lazily, the crew all agreed and move to the center of the grassy deck. Sanji was heading to the kitchen to bring snacks and sake." Oi Sanji!, can you go to the vault in the kitchen and bring my special sake cups?" Luffy asked. "What for?" Sanji replied, "Well it's a special occasion today, if you would ask no more questions i'll be thankful." Luffy spoke not trying to cause any more questions, not wanting to explain his "special occasion".

Sanji brought out snacks,sake, and Luffy's red sake cups, the cups had a red A, a blue S, and a yellow L. The crew was in the circle, the cups were full of sake, but they were untouched. "Okay let's start the game!" Luffy yelled excitedly. "Okay i'll start, Zoro what's the opposite of determination?" Zoro thought, "Hurry up Mosshead!", 'Shut up billboard-brow!, um, cowardice, because being a coward, means you can't really live up to anything, like cowering in fear, something like that. Oh, and Usopp you are not exactly a coward, so take no offence to that." '_Did Zoro just compliment Usopp?!'_ "Nice Zoro, now pick someone" Luffy said.

" Alright I pick…...Franky", "SUPEEEEERRRRRR! okay ask the question". "Okay Franky what's the opposite Super?, and don't say 'Unsupa", Franky thought for a moment, a little upset that he can't say UNSUPA! like he wanted. 'ummmmmm, Dull, because being dull isn't super, unlike you guys, you guys are super not dull." Franky stated. " Ok, I pick Usopp."

"Usopp, what is the opposite of a liar?" Franky said with a little snicker. Usopp gave him the 'really, like wtf bruh' face, not expecting that question, a little grumpy about the question he responded."A hero, a hero never lies, they help people. Usopp muttered. "ANYWAY, I pick Luffy!" Usopp said quickly trying to avoid the snickers, and coos. "Luffy ummmm, ...what's the opposite of Freedom?"

Luffy blinked, snapped back to normal realizing he was in another world when the question came out. Luffy replied, "The World….the world is the opposite of freedom" The crew just looked at Luffy a little surprised by his answer. He didn't say anything else. "What do you mean Luffy?" Zoro asked, a little concerned because luffy face lost it's smile as soon he said his answer. The crew was all ears waiting for their childish captain to answer. "It's funny really… how people want to be free in the world, but the world is the enemy of being free…." The crew went wide eyed looking at Luffy realizing a bit on what he's saying, Luffy continued. " The world takes peoples dreams,wishes, promises, loved ones...they take a child's dream to write a book about the world, and live free, they made a man remember the pain of not being accepted in the world, only to be killed by it, and they took a young lads childhood mind, making the child eyes,and smile dim…., but even though throughout that time he found 8 reasons to smile again" Luffy picks up his sake cup, and lifts the other two, to throw the liquid in the ocean, he whispers the word "brothers"... and turns to the crew with a big smile, "well that's my answer, that was a fun game, but I kinda got bored, so let's play another game okay!" Luffy smiled the same smile, but his eyes were a different story, it was true, what he said, the child's eyes were dim, but the smile was brighter. Not wanting Luffy to talk about more than what he wants, they decided to play another game to get his mind off things.

_'__It's true my eyes may hold my pain, but don't worry I have 8 reasons to smile, so that's all that matters...'_ Luffy spoke in his head looking at the three sake cups, looking at the two men around them, reassuring them that he'll be fine, giving a sad, but honest happy smile, and like that the two left, leaving Luffy to hurry to his nakama, ready to have fun with them. Like how it should be.


End file.
